Orange Juice
by Freedom Creed
Summary: Every time Zoro goes to a gay bar, he drags his poor little straight friend Luffy along with him to give him a ride home. Well, the rest would be spoilers, so R&R, plz!:3 AU, ZoLu, rated T just in case.


**Yay me! A OP ZoLu! Yummy... Anyways, here you go. Hope you enjoy and stuff. It actually took me 8 and a half hours to think of and write, and I did it all in the same day so, yeah. -*Pride, pride*- Anywho, R&R, please XD**

* * *

Music was blaring on the speakers above, the hypnotic beat drumming into Luffy's head as he swished his drink around in its glass. The orange liquid splashed over the edge of the glass and wet his hand, so he stopped swirling it around. Sighing, he picked up a napkin and wiped himself. Taking a gulp from his drink, the black haired boy looked behind him at the mass of people who were standing, talking, drinking and basically having a good time in the dimly lit room.

They were all guys.

Gay guys.

Luffy sighed again. Why was he at a gay bar again? Oh, right. He had to drive his friend home after he'd most probably downed whole bottles of liquor. It always happened. Luffy would come and sit at the bar while Zoro would talk (coughcoughflirtcoughcough) with some guys for hours. The barkeep, usually pitying Luffy as he threatened to fall asleep at the counter and drown in his juice, would throw some pillows underneath the counter and let him crawl in the cozy space and nap. Then Zoro would come and wake him up gently, his drunk eyes unfocused, smiling sheepishly and jingling the car keys he had pilfered from the sleeping boy's pocket. Luffy would drive his green haired friend home and make sure the older man made it to his room, before going to his own room and dropping onto his bed, thinking of a way to tell the other he had better things to do than baby-sit him. It never happened. Luffy really didn't want Zoro getting into an accident. So the process would be repeated every other week or so.

Which brought us back to the poor boy sitting at the counter.

Staring glumly at the fruit drink in the glass cup, Luffy sighed a third time. He remembered when he had learned Zoro was attracted to men.

_The green haired man had been acting strange for over a month, evidently trying to avoid his little friend. Luffy, who was starting to get annoyed , invited the other to a sleepover, hoping to extract the reason from him._

_It had been late at night, and they had been talking quietly for hours, not wanting to wake Shanks up, when Luffy asked._

"_Zoro, why are you staying away from me? Did I do something wrong?"_

_"_No!_ No, Luffy, you didn't do anything wrong…"_

_"Then why?"_

_The older man had fidgeted in his sleeping bag, noticeably embarrassed._

"_You can tell me. I'm your best friend, forever."_

_Unable to hold himself back any longer, wanting desperately to express his newfound identity to his small friend, but at the same time shying away from the rejection he was sure to receive, Zoro could only mumble his answer._

"_I'm gay."_

_Luffy had stared at the ceiling for a long time, wondering if he should laugh or comfort his friend. He opted for a mix of the two._

"_Zoro, it's alright. But why did you act like I was going to bite you?" he shook his head incomprehensibly. _

"_But… but don't you think it's weird? Don't you think it's gross?"_

_Luffy did laugh then._

"_Weird? Gross? Why would I think that? Liking guys is exactly like liking girls. You don't love a body, you love a person. It's what inside that counts. Anyways, I'm almost positive Shanks is gay, so why should it bother me?" He felt like saying that being gay wasn't such a big deal, but knew he shouldn't. If Zoro was making a big fuss out of it, it was probably because he found this subject to be important. If Luffy said he was stupid for thinking that being gay was nothing significant, he would probably insult his friend._

"_Your dad is gay?!"_

_The raven haired boy chuckled._

"_Dunno. Probably, though. Did you see how he's always checking Ben out when he came over earlier? And anyways, that would explain why he isn't married and why he adopted me instead of having a kid of his own."_

"_You don't say."_

_So they stayed up a few more hours, that bridge crossed and forgotten, discussing many meaningful and trivial things that had happened while Zoro had been isolating himself_.

The sound of the barstool next to his own creaking as it accepted the weight of it's occupant jolted the small boy back to the present. He chugged the rest of his juice as the man started talking to him.

"Hey there—"

"I'm not gay."

There was a silence as the stranger, taken aback, tried to compose himself from the evident rejection. He chuckled.

"You're in a gay bar, kid, and you're telling me you're straight. You could have found a more subtle turn down than that."

"I'm serious. I'm not gay."

"Oh. … Then what are you doing here? Did you get lost?" He snickered, though not too unkindly.

"Well, actually, since you have to know, my friend's getting drunk, so I have to drive him home as soon as he gets bored so he doesn't kill himself in an accident or something."

"Oh." He said again.

Luffy still hadn't looked up from his now empty glass and was pointedly ignoring the man beside him.

Ignoring the fact that he was being ignored, the man ordered a drink and asked if he could get Luffy something, though now he just seemed like he was just trying to be friendly.

Not one to turn down an offer of free food/drink, Luffy turned to the man with a smile, relieved that the guy wasn't trying to hit on him anymore.

"Sure! I'd like another orange juice, if that's okay."

"No problem, kid."

Luffy studied the man as they waited to be served. He was tall and skinny, though well built, with long legs and blond hair that fell over his left eye. He had a funny eyebrow, swirled at the end, that made Luffy giggle. Looking at him, the blond raised the object of the boy's amusement.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." replied the black haired teen, though he was still tittering into his hand.

Rolling his visible eye, the man just smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. What about you?"

"Sanji. A pleasure, I'm sure."

Nodding, Luffy cried out happily when his second glass of juice arrived, and he took it gladly. Chuckling, Sanji took a sip from his own drink, watching the boy from the corner of his eye. The dark haired boy was dressed in a tight-ish red shirt with black designs swirling up from the bottom to the top. He had a leather jacket over it, and was wearing dark blue jeans with black Converses. He was pretty cute. Too bad he was straight.

"Were you going to hit on me?"

"Huh?" Sanji was surprised. What kind of question was that?

"Were you going to hit on me?" The smaller boy repeated, his large chocolate eyes looking intently at the other.

Scratching his head sheepishly, Sanji nodded.

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why was I going to hit on you? Because we're in a gay bar and because you're cute, that's why." The blond was starting to get awkward. The kid was asking the weirdest questions. Why was he going to hit on him—I mean seriously! Flirting was like second nature to Sanji, he had never been questioned about it before.

"Huh." Luffy said simply, going back to staring dejectedly at his orange juice.

"Huh what?" Sanji asked, exasperated.

"That's really shallow."

"_What?!"_

"You only hit on people 'cuz they're good looking. That's shallow."

"Now, wait here, where'd that come from? I'm not shallow!"

"Uh huh." Answered the boy noncommitedly.

"Really!"

"Sure."

"But I'm serious!"

"Oh yeah?" Luffy looked up from his cup, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You see that bartender over there?" He asked, jerking his head in the direction he was referring to.

Sanji looked. A smallish boy was standing behind the counter, wiping glasses with a bored expression on his face. He was wearing the barkeep uniform, a short sleeved black vest that wrapped a little loosely around his chest. His curly black hair was tied back in a ponytail and his thick lips were moving in unintelligible mutters, probably about being so bored. But what really got your attention and kept it was his nose. It really put Cyrano de Bergerac to shame. It was almost as long as his hand.

Looking back at Luffy, Sanji raised his curly eyebrow.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"His name's Usopp. Go talk to him. _Talk_ talk to him, if you know what I mean."

"What? Why?"

"Yeah, I thought so." Luffy pretended to lose interest in the blond and gazed at the orange liquid in his glass.

Muttering obscenities to the younger boy, Sanji got up and walked over to the barkeep, plopping suavely down on the stool directly in front of the boy.

"Hey there. What's your name?"

Chuckling evilly, Luffy glanced at the two as they conversed. Usopp was kind and funny, he knew, and he was sure he would appreciate the blonde's company. Gulping down the rest of his juice, Luffy spun around on his seat just in time to see Zoro striding over to him.

Grinning, the black haired boy got up and walked over to his friend.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.

"Sure, buddy. Let's go." The green haired man replied, ruffling the smaller boy's hair. Looking back, Luffy winked at Sanji, who was watching him leave with a thoughtful expression on his face, before following his friend out the door and to the car.

Sanji wasn't sure why he had complied to the smaller boy's challenge. He could have just walked away and pretended he'd never even seen him. But he had felt like he wanted to impress the boy. Sanji didn't want to give Luffy the impression he was shallow. He didn't know why, but he wanted the raven haired kid to think highly of him. Luffy made him feel like he had to try to be better, try harder to be a good person. It was stupid, but he had wanted the complete stranger to be proud of him.

Shaking his head, he turned back to the barkeep as he came back from pouring a drink to a customer.

Surprisingly, Usopp was a very interesting person, and the blonde was having a good time chatting with him. Even if he obviously had a knack of exaggerating a lot.

"So, tell me, how did you take care of the monstrous mutant rat?"

* * *

Zoro had been silent the whole drive home, staring out the window, contemplating something his little friend couldn't even begin to fathom.

Finally parking in front of the building where the two had been renting an apartment for over a month, Luffy turned off the car and looked at the green haired man.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Blinking, like he had been staring at something in the distance and was trying to adjust his eyes to the nearer object, Zoro smiled down at the smaller boy.

"Uh huh. Come on, let's get you to bed." He said, unclipping his seat belt. Reaching over to give the other a friendly tap on the back, he was surprised when a large hand wrapped itself over his wrist.

"Zoro?" He asked, blinking large, curious eyes.

"Hmph." Was his only answer.

Suddenly, the green haired man pulled Luffy towards him, easily lifting the skinny boy over the gears and placing him on his lap. He looked at his friend's eyes as the expression changed from surprise to curiosity to something undistinguishable. Zoro leaned down slowly, inch by inch, until his lips here millimetres away from the other's ear.

"Luffy…" he breathed.

The boy shivered as the name tickled his ear. But then, so quickly the movement was lost, his hand slammed into Zoro's face and pushed it away. He was starting to breathe a little faster than usual as he gulped nervously.

"You're drunk. Stop it."

"Sure." The bigger man gently gripped the appendage that was squishing his nose uncomfortably and pulled it away, bringing it down to hold it in the same hand he was holding the other.

He leaned down again, this time so that his mouth was inches over Luffy's lips. Luffy was trembling in his hold, shaking his head stubbornly.

"Zoro, stop this, you're—"

But he was abruptly cut off as warm lips pressed over his own, effectively silencing him. They were soft and gentle, and they felt so good—

He gasped and pulled away.

"Zoro…" he choked out. He felt like crying, but he didn't know why.

The other just looked at him kindly, before dipping his head down again and kissing the boy. This time it was a little more pressured, and when Luffy felt Zoro's tongue brush against his lips, he opened them slightly, because it just felt like it was the right thing to do. His tongue slipped in, sliding over his teeth before pushing in more and feeling around inside the warm cavity.

Why did it have to feel so good?…

When Zoro pulled away, a strand of saliva still linking their lips, Luffy whimpered. The sound just escaped his throat, unbidden. Chuckling, the green haired man raised his free hand and cupped the smaller boy's cheek, wiping his chin with his thumb.

"You're drunk…" Luffy repeated, though he hadn't tasted any alcohol in his friend's mouth. Come to think of it, Zoro hadn't smelled of anything other than sweat and smoke from the bar, and Luffy hadn't seen him drink anything…

"No, I'm not." Zoro said, confirming the smaller boy's thoughts.

"Then why?"

"Because I love you."

Luffy closed his eyes, willing the stinging in them to stop. This wasn't right. He wasn't attracted to boys, so why did this feel so… nice?

'It's what inside that counts…'

His own words echoed in his head, taunting him with the irony of the situation. _Not gay, my ass_, they seemed to say.

But everything was jotted from his mind when he felt soft lips brush his own before trailing kisses up his jaw and up to his ear again. Luffy's skin felt like fire where the kisses touched, and he was blushing deeply. His eyes shut tightly still, he raised his now free hands and wrapped them around the bigger man's neck, holding on like a lifeline. He tightened his grip as he felt soft nibbling on the lobe of his ear. He gasped again as Zoro found a spot that felt _oh so good _and couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his throat as well. He decided to throw all previous restraints on his sexuality to the wind and just abandon to the feeling.

Zoro heard his little friend moan and knew he'd found an erogenous zone. Zeroing in on it, he began to relentlessly abuse it, basing his moves on Luffy's death grip on his neck. He could feel the boy's fingers digging into the base of his neck and hoped he wasn't scaring the other too much.

But he didn't want to stop. Not know.

Luffy seemed to have accepted the fact that he was probably as straight as a circle, because the whimpering had stopped. The poor kid doubtless hadn't even noticed the words he had been repeating over and over, like some sort of mantra.

"No Zoro I'm not… please… no, Zoro… I'm not, please…"

Taking this as a good sign, the green haired man moved back to the boy's lips and kissed more deeply than he had before, and sure enough, Luffy's lips moved with his this time, moulding into his instinctively. When Zoro nudged his lips with his tongue, Luffy parted them immediately, accepting the intrusion gladly. This time, Zoro had to fight for the dominance he eventually acquired in the raven haired boy's mouth. But when he separated from the other so that, panting, they could regain their breaths, he was surprised when Luffy was the first to lean back in, capturing his lips with his own. But he decided to let it pass when the boy started nibbling and sucking on his lower lip, then moved up to the other. When they separated again, their eyes were half lidded, and Zoro studied his companion to gauge his reaction.

Luffy's eyes were glassy and filled with deep emotions, and Zoro felt like he would drown if he stared into those profound wells of passion for too long. His lips were swollen and his cheeks were flushed, and overall, he looked delicious. Zoro licked his own swollen lips, but didn't lean in for more. Instead, he took the boy's face in his hands and gently pulled him close so that their foreheads were touching.

"Luffy? Are you all right?"

Luffy blinked slowly, but his eyes remained glassy.

"Yeah." He replied, turning his face to kiss one of Zoro's palms before turning back are smiling.

Zoro thought he looked beautiful.

Unable to resist, he pulled in for another kiss, this one deliberate and meaningful, conveying all of his feelings for the smaller boy into the touch.

Luffy sighed when their mouths separated, and cuddling into the other's arms, tucked his head underneath Zoro's chin. He felt content, warm and safe.

The green haired man held the little one close, his strong arms wrapped protectively around his lithe form. He closed his eyes, happy. Happier than he'd felt in a long time. Kissing Luffy's crown, Zoro whispered.

"I love you."

Skinny arms snaked around his chest and linked at the small of his back, pulling him in in a tight hug, a wordless answer.

Zoro licked his lips as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, a single thought dancing at the edge of consciousness before it too vanished under the heavy blanket of a comfortable slumber.

'_Luffy tastes like orange juice…'_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you guys liked it. Review, please, it would be greatly appreciated. -happy dance- :3**

* * *


End file.
